


Between the Lines

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: "What if the Fairy Tail children died when they were actually children, and the magic they used is actually the way they died?So like, Natsu in a house fire, Gray from hypothermia, Erza from a random stabbing, Juvia from drowning etc.And Lucy is the ‘God’ who is fabricating this whole story for them. That is why the story is told in her narrative, and her magic is literally opening the gates to the stars." -@ice-bringer





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going through all my old fics atm. It's interesting to see the progress. I'm posting this on 26/03/17 but will change the date here to when I actually wrote this. It's inspired by the post quoted in the summary and now, 10 months later, I'm friends with the op and had completely forgotten I'd ever written something based on her posts lmao. I must have talked to her before to get permission but it's a weirdly nice thing to rediscover.

I was shocked when my mother first told me about my responsibilities.

I had grown up in a huge manor house surrounded by books and servants but I had always known I was different to the others somehow. Spending most of my childhood days devouring human literature, I had developed quite the imagination. Day after day I longed for an adventure; a journey to take me outside this secluded prison I called home. I could spend hours putting myself into any of these characters’ shoes but at the end of the day it all vanished. I was just an ordinary girl living in the normal world.

My mother always tried to convince me I was wrong. I was special. But it never hit me fully, not until she was lying on her deathbed when I was only ten years old. I was told all about my family history. The Heartfilias were a long succession of what some might call Gods. We could summon and control spirits that had not been able to pass on to the next life for whatever reason and with the use of celestial keys we could open the gates to the stars. In other words, with the right tools and strength we could command powers that controlled the galaxy. All my life I had thought I lived on Earthland but instead I was brought up on the thin boundary between life and death.

Four hundred years ago a scientific genius named Zeref had managed to break the natural law and became immortal while looking for ways to revive his younger brother. If this method to preserve life spread, the whole human world would descend into chaos. In exchange for Zeref keeping this secret, the spirit king offered him one wish. He asked for our help to achieve what he could not: find his brother and let him grow up like a normal boy.

Since that day the Heartfilias had been tasked with creating this fantasy. First they altered this realm to seem more like the living world and started gathering wondering spirits to live out their ‘lives’ for as long as they needed to before they were ready to move on. The Heartfilias watched over the new land and kept everything in order using their trusted spirits. Before long the population of ‘living’ spirits grew too large so organisations like Zentopia were put in place which train celestial gods to guard this realm.

It had taken four hundred years but finally the spirit of Zeref’s long lost brother had been located in the afterlife. He was clumped together with four other spirits and had been trapped in the murky depths of death far too long for it to be an easy job. Even with the help of all twelve zodiac spirits, my mother’s own strength soon ran out and she ended up sacrificing her life to do the Heartfilia’s duty.

No child is able to cope well when losing a parent but the news that I was now responsible for the whole world that I knew was too much. I ran away from home, lingering memories of my mother with added pressure from my father was too much to bear. The zodiac was put in charge of running the world so ‘life’ could continue just as Zeref wanted.

Years later I’ve discovered that most spirits had stationed themselves at mage guilds that had formed throughout the world. I am finally ready to bear my responsibilities as a proud member of the Heartfilia family. I don’t know if I can ever forgive the boy that unknowingly took my mother’s life but the only way I can think to start is by finding him.


End file.
